wollssonss3ntmfandomcom-20200214-history
Sims 3 Next Top Model 3
}} '''Sims 3 Next Top Model 3', was the third season of the parody show Sims 3 Next Top Model. It featured 9 contestants, out of which 3 returnees; Afrika, Ana L'Flute and Titi Phattee, all from the second season. Similarly to season 2, this season focused on being stupid, but still had references to other shows; the camera angles, Webdings lack of English skills, Xing Xing Xing's name, constant errors within the text, one girl getting absolutely zero screen time, and so on. The girls in this cast were not parodies of girls from other shows. In the finale, there were four different winners, but in the end Shaunna Presley was crowned the official winner. Afrika, Helvetica and Titi were also crowned winners before her, but their titles were taken from them for various reasons. See call-out order table. Weeks The episode worked like a big compilation of multiple episodes. 'Week 1' The episode starts off with a warning, explaining the madness and agony of the episode. It soon transitions into your regular S3NTM editing. It all begins in Hawaii (called Hawayi Icelands on the show), with the top 16 semi-finalists already getting into a fight. Grim Reaper then welcomes them to the show, before throwing them into their first shoot. Noqi'A is compared to her sister Samsungae, while Webdings' language barrier seems to become an issue. He also tells Xing Xing that if Jessica A. L'Paca (called jisca) was there, she'd have sex with her, which is completely unrelated to the episode, but fun to mention nonetheless. After reviewing the photos, Grim Reaper chooses to eliminate four models whose names are never revealed. The following day, the girls have a pair shoot in snow. Helvetica is upset when it's revealed she doesn't get to work with her sister, Webdings. After the shoot, Grim Reaper reveals that the final cut will be made the following day. After revealing this, an unnamed girl chooses to quit. When she has left, Grim Reaper chooses to give another unnamed semi-finalist (called Frootface by Grim Reaper) a makeover. Before the final cut, Grim Reaper tells the girls they'll be having a swimsuit shoot. Afterwards, Grim Reaper says only 6 girls will make it. Once the top 6 is revealed, all eliminated girls but Helvetica leave. As Helvetica cries, the house slowly drives away from her. 'Week 2' The week starts off with surprisingly good filming, as Ana L'Flute, from the last cycle, is shown waking up at what's seemingly a hotel. After a bathroom visit, however, she finds Titi, and is unpleasantly surprised with finding out she is a wildcard in the cycle. Later, the girls have a runway challenge on the roof of the house, after which Helvetica is eliminated for not walking on the runway, but next to it. Afrika is deemed the challenge winner. After Helvetica leaves, the girls have a shoot where they have to pose with vending machines. At elimination, Ana chooses to quit the competition. Afrika and Webdings land in the bottom two, and ultimately, Webdings is saved. *'Eliminated outside of judging panel:' Helvetica Operandi *'First call-out:' Noqi'A Quafoane *'Quit:' Ana L'Flute *'Bottom two:' Afrika & Webdings Operandi *'Eliminated:' Afrika 'Week 3' Straight after elimination, Titi reveals she wants to quit the competition. Grim Reaper doesn't complain, and lets her leave. Afterwards, the remaining girls move to a hotel. At the hotel, Helvetica tries to walk on burning coal, but fails and begins crying, to which no one has a reaction. Later, the girls meet Titi in the lobby, who tells them she was allowed to return to the competition (even though she quit). She then goes for a swim in the ocean which results in her drowning. At elimination, Grim Reaper reveals the girls had shots taken by a paparazzi. He then reveals they're going to China or Japan, and that he forgot which. Helvetica and Xing Xing land in the bottom two, and in the end both are eliminated in a shocking double elimination. However, Grim Reaper decides to give Xing Xing a second chance. After saving her, though, he disqualifies her for apparently losing two strands of hair. Before she gets the chance to leave, he reveals that the hair strands found weren't hers, and she is saved again. *'Returned:' Helvetica Operandi *'Quit:' Titi Phattee *'Returned:' Titi Phattee *'Withdrew:' Titi Phattee *'First call-out:' Webdings Operandi *'Bottom two:' Helvetica Operandi & Xing Xing Xing *'Eliminated:' Helvetica Operandi & Xing Xing Xing *'Saved:' Xing Xing Xing *'Disqualified:' Xing Xing Xing *'Brought back:' Xing Xing Xing 'Week 4' The top 4 contestants arrive in France, at the same location as the previous season. He reveals that the title of the shoot is "Posing in Gowns, in Paris, France" (on the show spelt "psoing in geowns (in praise, fronc)"). During her shoot, Grim Reaper criticizes Xing Xing for not wearing a top. After showing the photos, he reveals Xing Xing is disqualified, as this was the second time her nipples were shown during a photo shoot. To quote him, he cold sea her noples (could see her nipples). He then reveals that Medusa Victim has been added to the cast. Afterwards, they get their makeovers. After makeovers, Helvetica walks onto set, and returns yet again. Later, the girls have a beauty shoot on the rooftop of a castle. During elimination, Medusa Victim reveals that all remaining girls but her and Shaunna mysteriously disappeared. After Medusa Victim was deemed safe, Helvetica runs onto set and tells Grim Reaper she wants to quit. Grim Reaper is offended by this and disqualifies her. *'Returned:' Helvetica Operandi *'Disappeared:' Helvetica Operandi, Noqi'A Quafoane & Webdings Operandi *'First call-out:' Medusa Victim *'Returned:' Helvetica Operandi *'Quit:' Helvetica Operandi *'Disqualified:' Helvetica Operandi 'Week 5' Medusa Victim, Noqi'A, Webdings and Helvetica (and Shaunna, but barely) meet with Grim Reaper in downtown Paris, where he tells them they'll be having a go-see challenge. He tells them they have 20 minutes to go to 12 different designers (called desigualigners). Webdings and Noqi'A are the only ones to make it to any designers, both making it to one. In the end, Medusa Victim is deemed the challenge winner, however, her celebration is cut short as she is accidentally sold. Afterwards, Helvetica accidentally sets off fire traps, and Grim Reaper decides they're having a shoot there. When it's Webdings' turn to shoot, the fire stops. Helvetica is able to to activate it again, however, setting Webdings on fire in the process. At elimination, sisters Helvetica and Webdings land in the bottom two together. Ultimately, it is Helvetica who needs to pack her bags... yet again. *'Returned:' Helvetica Operandi *'Sold:' Medusa Victim *'First call-out:' Shaunna Presley (not aired) *'Bottom two:' Helvetica Operandi & Webdings Operandi *'Eliminated:' Helvetica Operandi 'Week 6' The weeks starts off with Webdings and Titi talking in the backyard of their house. Titi reveals she was allowed to return, as she discovered she wasn't actually dead. Ana soon enters the garden, and becomes upset as she went to France for a vacation, and was hoping to get her mind off the show. Alas she couldn't. Poor thing. The girls then have a Maybelline New York ad shoot on a bull. Afterwards, the girls travel to a mansion, where they shoot for the Ikea Catalogue. At the end of the day, the girls travel to a local museum for their final runway show (called runway chowder). At the final judging, Ana asks if she's going to be the winner, to which Grim Reaper responds with that she'd just quit if she was declared the winner. After this, she chooses to leave the set. Grim Reaper then reveals that Afrika is the winner, however, the girls tell him that she's not there. Grim Reaper then gives the title to Titi, who then decides to celebrate by going for a swim, which results in her drowning. Again. Grim Reaper then reveals that Helvetica is the winner, but she decides to quit, and Grim Reaper then disqualifies her. Finally, Grim Reaper reveals Shaunna as the winner, but as he does not know who she is, he declares the show cancelled. *'Returned:' Ana L'Flute, Helvetica Operandi & Titi Phattee *'Quit:' Ana L'Flute *'Winner:' Shaunna Presley(?), Afrika, Helvetica Operandi & Titi Phattee Contestants (information stated is allegedly correct at time of contest) *Helvetica and Webdings Operandi are sisters. 'Performance' Call-out order : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant was eliminated from the competition. : The contestant was added to the cast and quit the competition. : The contestant quit the competition. : The contestant won the reward challenge and was eliminated. : The contestant was eliminated outside of judging. : The contestant quit the competition, was brought back later the same episode, but was forced to withdraw from the competition. : The contestant was eliminated and was saved, but was then disqualified from the competition, before being saved once again. : The contestant was disqualified. : The contestant was added to the cast and won the reward challenge. : The contestant disappeared temporarily and was therefore not present during elimination. : The contestant disappeared temporarily, later returned and quit, but was also disqualified. : The contestant was sold for money, and won the reward challenge. : The contestant was originally the winner, but was not present and was therefore not able to be given the title. : The contestant was originally the winner, but withdrew from the competition. : The contestant was originally the winner, but quit the competition and was disqualified. *In week 1, a pool of 16 girls was narrowed down to 6. *In weeks 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6 Helvetica returned. *In week 2, Ana joined the competition. *In week 3, Titi was brought back. *In weeks 3, 4 and 5 Shaunna being called out wasn't shown. *In week 4, Medusa Victim joined the cast. *In week 4, Helvetica, Noqi'A and Webdings all disappeared. Helvetica later came back to quit, after which Grim Reaper disqualified her. *In week 5, Noqi'A and Webdings both returned. *In week 6, Ana and Titi both returned. *In week 6, Afrika, Helvetica and Titi were all crowned winners at some points, but had their titles taken away from them for the following reasons: ::a. Afrika was crowned the winner originally, but as she was not present in the finale, she was not able to accept the title, despite the fact that this was not an issue for Janice Marie in the second season. ::b. Titi was crowned the winner after Afrika, but soon had it taken away as she withdrew from the competition. ::c. Helvetica was crowned the winner after Titi, but quit, after which Grim Reaper disqualified her, resulting in the title being taken away from her as well. :In the end, Shaunna was crowned the last winner, but the cycle was abruptly cancelled afterwards, therefore it is unclear whether Shaunna really was the winner or if there simply was none. Photo shoot guide *'Week 1 photo shoots:' Posing in a park (top 16), Beauty shoot in pairs (top 12), Swimsuit shoot (top 11) *'Week 2 photo shoot:' Posing in front of vending machines *'Week 3 photo shoot:' Paparazzi shots *'Week 4 photo shoots:' Posing in gowns (top 4), Makeover shots (top 5) *'Week 5 photo shoot:' Posing next to fire *'Week 6 photo shoots:' Maybelline Ads on a mechanical bull & IKEA Catalog Covers Makeover guide *'Medusa Victim:' Wood dyed blond *'Noqi'A:' Breasts and hips enlarged, hair cut in bob cut, dyed grey with yellow tips *'Webdings:' All hair made curly and dyed blond, mouth opened more 'Semi-finalists' *'Sharon:' Turned into a genie, eyes enlarged, nose and mouth removed